


One on One

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [106]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sprace is background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: David's first solo trip to Brooklyn does not turn out how he expected.





	One on One

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Gossip Girl.

“Hey Spot!” David yelled, picking up his pace to try to catch up with the Brooklyn leader, “Hey, wait a second! Come on, don’t act like you didn’t hear me.”

“I heard you,” Spot replied, not breaking his stride, “I was just choosing to ignore you.”

“Jack sent me.” David gasped as he finally caught up with the other boy.

“And what does Jackie Boy want that’s so important that he needs to send his new favorite all the way across the bridge? Where’s Racer?” Spot respond, tone judgemental with a hint of mocking and a sliver a carefully concealed worry. Whenever Jack needed anything from him, it was Racer that was sent over - the blond was the only one who wasn’t terrified of him, comfortable making demands and savvy enough to get what he wanted even on Spot’s worse days.

“He sent Racer to the Bronx.” David shrugged, figuring the question wasn’t that important.

“Then Jack can send his little message over with Racer when he gets back from the Bronx.” Spot replied.

“It’ll be late. He representing Jack in some kind of peace talk. He wouldn’t tell me the details, said they were between him, Jack, and the Bronx leader.” 

“Good. You’re not in a leadership position, you don’t need to know.” Spot scoffed, “And Jack knows that I don’t care what time Racer comes to the Lodging House. If it’s too late, he’s always welcome in my room.”

David ignored the smirk on Spot’s face, having been warned by several of the Manhattan boys not to ask questions he didn’t want to know the answers to, especially about Racer and Spot. 

“Will you just listen to me?” David tried, trying not to sound like he whining.

“No,” Spot replied, “Racer is the only one I trust to cut out all of Jack’s bullshit and let me know what he actually wants.”

David stood there, gaping at him. He didn’t know what he had been expecting, but it was not to be completely shut down by Spot before he even got a word of the message out.

“Bye now.” Spot smirked, waving mockingly before walking into the Boarding House. Right before he closed the door, he poked his head back out, “Tell Jack that I’ll be awaiting Racer’s visit tonight.”

David could only stand there as the door was shut in his face.


End file.
